Questions
by Aeltari Kareidis
Summary: KC/Torio one shot. Knight Captain Suki has a late night encounter with the former Luskan ambassador Torio Claven. **Do not read if intimacy between two women offends you!**


Another sleepless night.

Suki wandered through the darkened Great Hall towards the kitchens, where she hoped she could find a cup or two of liquid comfort to soothe her tortured mind. She did not expect to find anyone else up and about except maybe that tome obsessed elf.

Two Greycloaks saluted as she walked past them, and she returned the gesture with a tired smile.

The kitchen was softly lit by a few candles, left by the staff who knew that midnight wanderers wouldn't want to stub a toe or bruise a knee searching for a snack.

At a small table at the far end of the room sat a lowly candle, and a figure stirred in the shadows.

The former Luskan ambassador Torio Claven looked up from a book.

"Good evening, Captain," she purred in her lusty voice.

Suki nodded. "Evening, Torio. Sleepless night for you as well?"

She felt the woman's eyes on her as she retrieved a mug then crossed to the kettle hanging over the fire in the hearth. As she poured, the earthy smell of the black liquid within gave her a moment's comfort.

"One of many, Captain," responded Torio. _There is too much death in the air._

Suki leaned on the counter and sipped her beverage, watching as Torio finished what she was reading, then slowly put down the book. The candlelight cast dancing reddish highlights on the auburn hair, and shadows on the space beneath the high cheekbones.

"May I join you?" asked Suki. She reached into the cupboard and retrieved a box. Within lay an assortment of chocolates that she saved for these nights, often indulging in them alone in the dark. Tonight, she placed them on the table as Torio indicated the seat opposite her with a gesture.

The ambassador leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She looked directly at Suki with that unwavering gaze that unnerved more then one resident of the Keep. One was always caught wondering exactly what was going on behind those grey eyes.

_The color of a stormy ocean_.

There was a hardness, a coldness in that stare that prompted the receiver to look away.

_The color of a stormy _winter_ ocean._

Suki didn't blink. She held the woman's eyes with her own.

Torio's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Why did you do it, Captain?" _I mercilessly tried to have you imprisoned and executed. _

The question was intentionally devoid of emotion.

Suki knew what Torio was asking, but she wanted to hear her explain it regardless.

"Do what, Torio?"

"Stay my execution." _Show me mercy._

Suki tilted her head and thought a moment.

"Something I read in your dossier."

_A father that tried to stab you to death at the age of 6._

_Rape, torture on the streets of Luskan._

_A horrifying geas on behalf of Garius._

Suki saw the woman's eyes widen for a moment, and she sipped her drink pretending not to notice. Torio would be wondering just what was in that dossier, and primarily what it was that had caused the events that changed her life. The expression didn't last long; the blankness returned to Torio's face and she tapped her long nails on the edge of the table in what looked to Suki like a melody played on a piano.

"What was it?" _Just how much intel did you gather, and what?_

Suki put down her mug, her hazel eyes raised once more.

"Does it really matter, Torio?" _It was your life, wasn't all of it enough to warrant compassion?_

The ambassador looked away. That was a first.

"I suppose it doesnt, Captain." _ Im still alive, regardless_.

They sat in silence, drinking and occasionally indulging in a chocolate.

"Are you happy here, Torio?" _Are you seeing that life is more then your last 30 years?_

The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Happy? It is quiet here." _No one hurts me in this place_.

Suki nodded, and the heavy silence descended on them again, each woman caught in her own thoughts.

Suki swallowed the last of her drink and stood up, returning to the kettle for more. She turned to Torio.

"Would you like some? There is just enough left for each of us."

As she carefully poured the hot liquid into her mug, she heard the auburn haired woman's heels click on the stone floor behind her. Torio held her mug out beside Suki's, and the Captain poured the remains into it.

Suki turned, and grey eyes met hazel ones.

She felt Torio's breasts brush against her arm, but the other woman didn't move.

She didn't know who closed the distance between them, she or Torio. All she knew was that when their lips met an electrical charge leaped between them and momentarily stole her breath.

Torio's floral fragrance, the softness of her lips, the tender, tentative graze of their tongues made Suki sigh softly.

They drew back, lips a breath away, and remained there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Goodnight, Torio," said the Captain softly.

"Goodnight, Suki," responded the ambassador.

The Knight Captain returned to her room.

The ambassador returned to her book.

She was smiling.


End file.
